1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conveyor apparatus and more particularly to conveyor apparatus of the non-endless type having spaced-apart feed and take-up rolls, and belt means movable therebetween in forward and reverse directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore conveyor apparatus utilizing an endless belt has been used in conjunction with various process apparatus including presses. The replacement of a worn or broken endless belt was a costly and time consuming operation which necessitated closing down the process apparatus for extended periods. Endless belt conveyors also require complex belt tensioning devices by which belt slack due to stretching and thermal expansion, for example, may be eliminated.